deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW The Cult
Jennifer Gorman | s2 = | psycho = Raincoat Cult | reward = 500 each | weapon = | food = | join = 20,000 | rescue = 40,000 | prev = Above The Law Photo Challenge | same = Hanging By A Thread | next =3 scoops at 5pmThere are three scoops which all start on day 2, September 20, 5pm, those three are: Antique Lover, Mark Of The Sniper, The Woman Who Didn't Make It. }} The Cult is an unannounced scoop in Dead Rising and a named scoop in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. It takes place in Paradise Plaza in the afternoon of the second day. It involves the True Eye cult and its leader Sean Keanan, who are about to sacrifice a young woman, Jennifer Gorman. Overview When Frank visits the Paradise Plaza in the afternoon of Day 2, he will stumble upon a strange gathering outside Jill's Sandwiches of men and women dressed in yellow raincoats and green face masks, and an older man in a white robe. The older man, Sean Keanan, stands over a bound woman who is shaking with fear. Sean claims that they must spill the woman's tainted blood to stop the zombie invasion in Willamette. He orders his minions to place Jennifer in a bloody wooden crate where she screams and pleads for help. Just as he raises his sword, he notices Frank, who stands out among the crowd of cultists, and orders them to attack him, stating that he is another tainted person. He then flees, leaving an imprisoned Jennifer and a surrounded Frank to deal with the crazed people. Once the cult members have been killed, Jennifer can be freed and escorted to the security room. Trivia *Though Sean Keanan is introduced in this scoop, he cannot be fought until the next day during the scoop A Strange Group. *During the cutscene, around 10 cultists can be seen around Jennifer. However, at the end of the cutscene there are almost two dozen cultists, so be ready! (see gallery) *If Frank happens to be captured by the cultists via sleeping powder, it would be best to hurry back to the Paradise Plaza before Jennifer dies. *Enter the Paradise Plaza after 1pm on the second day with caution as Frank's entrance automatically triggers the scoop cutscene and at the end, Frank will spawn outside of Jill's Sandwiches to fight the cult members. :*Be wary when bringing other survivors with Frank as they do not spawn with him when he enters Paradise Plaza (unless coming from the Leisure Park). For example, if Frank comes from the Entrance Plaza or the warehouse, or even straight from Wonderland Plaza, his survivors will spawn from those entrances and will run across the plaza to reach Frank, possibly getting stuck in hordes of zombies. *After this unannounced scoop, Colby's Movieland is cleared of zombies and only has Raincoat Cult members. :*Theaters one, two, and five have several cult members inside :*The hallway to theaters three, four, and five is blocked by cult members. File:Dead_rising_colby_cult_in_theater.png|Colby's Movieland Cinema 1 File:Dead_rising_colby_cult_in_theater_(2).png|Colby's Movieland Cinema 5 File:Dead_rising_colby_cult_in_theater_(3).pngColby's Movieland Cinema 2 Scoop Begins Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:Sean.jpg|Sean preparing to "sacrifice" Jennifer File:Dead_rising_the_cult_screen_shots_(4).png File:Dead rising sean and cultists (2).JPG File:Dead_rising_the_cult_screen_shots_(5).png File:Dead_rising_the_cult_screen_shots_(6).png File:Dead_rising_the_cult_screen_shots_(7).png References Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Unannounced Dead Rising Scoops